Various methods are known for controlling a power assisted steering apparatus for a vehicle. One known method is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,546,322. Vehicle condition signals are analysed during a steering maneuver to determine a steering torque command. The steering torque command represents the desired steering effort by the operator of the vehicle during the steering maneuver. A torque sensor measures a column torque actually applied by the operator. The torque required to overcome the inertia of the hand wheel is calculated. This torque is felt by the operator and affects the overall steering effort exerted by the operator. The steering apparatus is controlled while accounting for the torque necessary to overcome hand wheel inertia. The column torque is preferably determined by measuring the torque across a torsion bar. The column torque is compared to the steering torque demand to produce an error signal. The error signal is used to control an electric power assisted steering apparatus.